15 juillet
by Ilunae
Summary: Le quinze juillet était le jour de son anniversaire.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic pour l'anniversaire d'Izuku.

* * *

Le quinze juillet était le jour de son anniversaire. Izuku était habitué à le fêter seul avec sa mère. Quand il avait été enfant, il y avait eu aussi Kacchan mais, leur relation s'était détériorée.

Pendant des années son ami d'enfance l'avait rejeté. A cette époque, Izuku n'avait pas été capable de comprendre pourquoi. Lui qui l'avait toujours admiré. C'était pour cela qu'il avait continué de le suivre, malgré tout.

Les choses avaient changé depuis qu'il était entré à Yuei, cependant. Il s'était fait de bons amis. Iida, Uraraka, Todoroki, Kirishima et Aoyama. Ses autres camarades de classe étaient très sympas.

Cela allait beaucoup mieux avec Kacchan, aussi. Ils avaient pu se parler et, se comprendre. Ils passaient plus de temps ensemble depuis. Kacchan l'encourageait et, l'aidait à s'entraîner.

Comme il était au courant pour One for all, Izuku pouvait lui parler de tous ses problèmes avec son alter. Kacchan lui était d'une grande aide. Izuku était content d'avoir retrouvé son ami d'enfance.

Tout le monde lui avait souhaité son anniversaire cette année-là. Ses camarades avaient fait une petite fête pour lui. Ils lui avaient fait des cadeaux. Même Kacchan.

Izuku avait été surpris quand il avait vu un cadeau de la part de son ami d'enfance. Encore plus quand il avait vu les petites peluches. Il y en avait une d'All Might, une de Kacchan et même, une d'Izuku.

"Wah ! Merci Kacchan !" avait-il dit avant de foncer dans les bras de son ami d'enfance tout en pleurant.

"Ouais, c'est bon ! Tu vas quand même pas pleurer pour ça, foutu Deku !" lui avait dit Kacchan en lui tapotant le dos.

Izuku était donc content de la surprise que les autres avaient préparée pour lui. Le quinze juillet n'était pas que le jour de son anniversaire, cependant. C'était aussi celui de son senpai, Togata Mirio.

Il avait beaucoup d'estime pour lui. Togata avait tout pour devenir un bon héro. Il avait beaucoup travaillé pour en arriver là où il en était. Il s'était entraîné pour utiliser son alter du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Pendant le combat contre les Yakuza, il avait tout fait pour protéger Eri. Il était allé jusqu'à se sacrifier pour elle. Même après perdu son alter, il avait continué de la protéger.

Izuku se souvenait qu'il avait songé à lui confier One for all quand ils avaient été à l'hôpital. Il s'était dit que son senpai le méritait. Puis Sir Nighteye avait pensé que Togata ferait un bon héritier pour All Might.

"Non merci !" lui avait répondu son senpai quand il lui avait parlé de cette éventualité. "Je ne voudrais pas que tu te retrouves dans la même situation que moi !"

Togata était vraiment quelqu'un d'incroyable. Il avait d'abord pensé à Izuku plutôt qu'à son propre intérêt. C'était un comportement digne d'un vrai héro.

Plus tard, Aizawa lui avait appris qu'il cherchait une solution pour lui faire retrouver son alter. Il allait donc travailler avec Eri. Izuku espérait qu'ils réussiraient. Togata méritait d'avoir son alter de nouveau.

En tout cas, même sans, il continuait d'être un bon héro. Il s'était accroché et, travaillait dur pour réaliser son rêve. Izuku était fier de lui. Il était sûr que son senpai deviendrait un grand héro.

Izuku avait décidé d'aller voir Togata ce jour-là.

"Bon anniversaire !" dirent-ils tous les deux.

Izuku écarquilla les yeux avant d'exploser de rire. Togata en fit de même.

"Merci beaucoup, Togata-senpai !"

"Merci à toi aussi !"

"J'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi !" dit Izuku en tendant un petit paquet à son senpai qui lui en tendit un à son tour.

Izuku pouffa rire avant d'accepter le cadeau de Togata. Il l'ouvrit et, découvrit une petite figurine d'All Might.

"Wah ! Merci beaucoup Togata-senpai !"

Il avait déjà une très belle collection de son idole mais, il était toujours content d'avoir de nouveaux objets sur lui.

"Merci beaucoup à toi aussi !"

Ils commencèrent à discuter. Togata lui dit qu'il continuait de faire beaucoup de progrès. Il n'avait toujours rien perdu de sa détermination. Izuku était très content pour lui.

Izuku devait aussi continuer à faire de son son mieux. Il devait montrer à All Might qu'il avait bien fait de miser sur lui. Il devait le faire pour toutes les personnes qui croyaient en lui.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
